


Time Will Mend Our Hearts

by Fandomaddict04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Non-explicit Making Out, Other, Post-Season/Series 06, Pre-Season/Series 07, Sharing a Bed, non-canon non-binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomaddict04/pseuds/Fandomaddict04
Summary: After season 6. Pidge and the new member of Team Voltron, Blaze (OC) are having trouble with their demons. How will the members of Team Voltron react when not seeing the two youngest members all day?





	Time Will Mend Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Title Inspired by song Let’s Just Live by Jeff Williams (feat. Casey Lee Williams) from RWBY
> 
> This is my first fic on here. Please leave comments and criticism about what you think.

The other paladins were getting concerned. Pidge and Blaze, their newest member, haven’t been out of their room all day, not even to eat. Ever since Pidge and Blaze started dating about four months ago, the pair has been inseparable. But now, the pair hasn’t been seen all day. Shiro had gone to check on them a few hours ago, but came back pale and just said, “Don’t bother them today.” Everyone looked at each other, wondering what could have shaken up their leader so badly, but they all agreed. Then, when it was almost time for dinner and there was no sign of either member of the team, they decided enough was enough and stormed to the green paladins room.  
————————  
Inside of Pidge and Blaze’s room, it was all dark. Pidge and Blaze were under the covers, embracing each other. It wasn’t a good day for the couple. Blaze was in a depressive episode and Pidge was feeling massive dysphoria, so they decided to stay in their room for the day, and hopefully shake the feelings. Underneath the blanket, Pidge held Blaze to their chest, hoping to make their boyfriend feel better while helping their own feelings of dysphoria. It wasn’t working for the most part, but it still made both of them feel safe and loved. Closer to the time dinner would generally be, Blaze started talking to Pidge, describing how he felt. Pidge listened, and started to share some of their own feelings when he was done talking. When Pidge finished, both of them felt lighter and happier than they had felt all day. They lay in content silence, and started to crawl out from under the blanket, still remaining in bed. Blaze hugged Pidge when both of their torso’s were exposed, kissing them after a few seconds.  
————————  
Shiro was completely against barging into Pidge’s room, but the other members of Team Voltron outnumbered him 5-1. When they reached the door, they all stopped for a second, listening. When they heard nothing they started to move inside, but at the last second heard a sound. A high-pitched whimper was heard and everyone stopped. All of the paladins looked at each other, debating whether or not to go inside. They ultimately decided to go inside, and saw a sight they never expected to or wanted to see.  
————————  
All Blaze knew was that the kissing felt nice, a feeling he wanted to keep. The kiss got more heated and deeper, Blaze seeking comfort. Pidge whimpered in want, and clutched onto Blaze. Blaze didn’t want it to stop, didn’t want this moment to be ruined. However, the universe had other plans.  
————————  
Lance wasn’t keen on going inside after that whimper, but knew it had to be done. He counted down from 3 and the team burst into the room. They look around the dark room, and Lance’s eyes land on the bed. Pidge and Blaze are on the bed, kissing as if they each contained the secret to survival. Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Allura all shriek, causing the couple to break apart, each breathless and bright red. Well, a dark purple in Blaze’s case.  
“What are you guys doing here,” Pidge yells, red from either anger or embarrassment.   
Shiro was the one to respond, saying, “We haven’t seen you all day. We were making sure you guys are still alive.”   
Pidge looked annoyed, with a look that said ‘Well duh.’   
Blaze, who had been quiet for the exchange, addressed the group. “Well,” he started, “since you can clearly see that we are alive, leave.” He pointed to the door and made a shoo motion.  
Shiro looked reluctant, but told the others it was time to leave. As they were leaving, Lance popped his head back into the room, saying, “Don’t have too much fun!” Pidge threw a pillow at Lance, but he ducked away before it could hit him. As he walked away he smugly smiled, thinking about all of the teasing Pidge and Blaze will receive the next day.


End file.
